


Caspian/Peter Pevensie ons-shots

by oboe7



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oboe7/pseuds/oboe7
Summary: Comment if you have a request!
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Caspian/Peter Pevensie ons-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have a request!

“Peter you need to rest!”

“No, I’m fine!”

Caspian turned the corner to Peter's room. Peter hadn’t slept since the battle with Miras, He claimed he did but the rest could tell that he, like them, had nightmares and was trying to escape them. Right now Lucy was trying to convince him to sleep, but he was so adorably stubborn he insisted he was fine and Had stuff to do.

Caspian opened the door, Peter was attempting to put on his chain mail to spar, but his shoulder had still not healed.

“Peter! You're still hurt!” Lucy turned to Caspian “Help me.”

He walked over to the High king and pulled the mail out of his hands.

“Give it back” Peter wined.

“You need to sleep Pete.” Caspian stooped to pick up the struggling blond king bridle stile.

“Let me go!”

“Nope, stop fighting.”

He walked over to the bed and gently lay down. Positioning Peters head on his chest and wrapping his strong arms to keep the shorter king from escaping.

“Let me go you oversize oaf!”

“Hmm”

“Thanks, I have to go find Ed, he and I made a bet. Do two you mind?” Lucy asked.

“That's fine” “No” Peter and Caspian said at the same time.

“Get some sleep Peter.” Lucy left the room.

Caspian started to stroke his friend's hair.

“Go to sleep Pete.”

Peter yawned “No, I'm fine.”

“Pete, you haven’t slept in days, go to sleep”

“No, the dreams.”

“At least ‘rest your eyes’.

“Fine”

He snuggled into the Telmarine king and quickly fell asleep. Caspian listened to the rhythmic breathing of the man--no boy. They both were only boys, boys thrown into the ocean and told to swim. He brushed some hair back from Peter's forehead, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. So unlike the King determined to pull off the attack on the Telmarine castle or dueling Miras. Caspian loved Peter so much. He loved how Peter looked after his siblings, how he always did what he thought was best for Narnia, even if he had to sacrifice himself. Running around to help the soldiers who were to busy to retreat from Miras’s Castle, and the look of pain in his eyes as he had to ride away from the trapped Narnians. Offering to duel a man twice his age to the death for a small hope the rest of them might survive. Caspian loved all of him.

“I love you.” He whispered to the sleeping king, he didn’t dare to say it to him when he was awake. 

He didn’t think Peter could love him in return. Peter must have thought him a good friend if he trusted him well enough to sleep with him right here. But to love him like that? Caspian didn’t think so.

Lucy and Edmund peeked into Peter’s room to find that Caspian had fallen asleep too. They looked so cute curled up on the bed. Peter using Caspian's chest as a pillow, limbs all tangled, breathing peacefully together. They crept back into the hall.

“I told you!” Lucy whispered

“Let’s listen to them so we can hear what they say when they wake up.” said Edmund, still skeptical.

Caspian opened his eyes to see a pair of bright blue ones looking at him.

“Hey Pete, How are you feeling?”

“Better, I had a weird dream.”

Caspian propped himself up on his elbows, “Was it bad? What happened”

“It was fine.” Peter tilted his head slightly and gave him a look that made his heart flutter and then said in a quiet voice that sent shivers down Caspians spine.

“You told me you loved me.”

“Oh” Caspian blushed.

“It was a good dream” Peter said, more to himself that Caspian. He sighed “I only wish it was real.”

Caspian stiffened, Peter turned bright red, “Sorry, Sorry, I’ll go now.”

He started to disentangle himself from Caspian.

“Nope” Caspian pulled the king back down, “Lucy told me to keep you here.” Peter struggled, but his shoulder was still healing and he was weak from lack of sleep.

“Please let me go, I just told you I loved you and now you're teasing me by keeping me hear” Peter begged, painfully aware that he was lying in a bed with his crush.  
He had been too tired earlier to really care.

“Peter-”

“I know you don’t love, you don’t have to tell me, just stop teasing me and laughing at me.” Peter fought free again and sat up.

“Pete, I never said I didn’t love you.”

“What?”

Caspian sat up and grabbed Peter’s face, “I love you, you stupid Idiot.”

Peter looked at Caspian with his sapphire eyes full of surprise, he looked like a innocent boy. Then they slowly leaned closer till there lips were almost touching, Blue eyes meeting brown, enjoying the moment, intoxicated with each other. 

Then the kings closed the gap, lips meeting. All the tension that had been building up between them crashed down. Peter stroked Caspian's long chocolate hair, moving on to his lap, kissing him hungrily. Caspian responded enthusiastically, pulling him closer, he toyed with the hem of Peter’s tunic. He drew back from the kiss to look at Peter, his lips swollen, hair all messed up,blue eyes staring at him.

Caspian smiled at him, “you should sleep” he leaned in to whisper in the high king's ear, “then,” he said seductively, “if you want, we can continue.”

Peter pushed him down on his back, “only if you’ll be my pillow.”

“Of course.”

Peter lay down practically on Caspian and rested his head on his chest. Caspian encircled the king in his arms, 

“I love you” he whispered.

“Love you too” peter mumbled before he drifted of to sleep, Caspian soon followed.

Edmund and Lucy listened hard, nothing but rhythmic breathing.

“I think they're asleep.”

They opened the door a crack, The boys were fast asleep, ensnared in one another, breathing steadily, small smiles on their faces.

“Ha! I win!” Lucy whispered at her brother. “I knew they loved each other!”

“Okay, okay you win. I’ll play hide and seek with you.” Edmund tried to look annoyed, but he loved playing hide and seek in the Telmarine castle.

“Whats going on?” Susan was walking down the corridor, “Did Peter finally fall asleep?”

The younger king and queen nodded and beckoned her forward to peek into the room.

“See! I told you they loved each other!”

“They're so cute! I hope they’ll let me plan their wedding.”

“All this lovey-dovy is making me sick.”

The girls glared at Edmund, he raised his hands in defeat.

“Let’s let them sleep, Peter needs it.” Susan herded her siblings out of the doorway, closing it behind her. In the room, Caspian shifted slightly in his sleep hugging Peter closer to him, snuggling closer to his love.


End file.
